Get Together
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: A Dinner party for past concur particpants? This should be interesting!Lets visit are beloved Seisou students, 5 years later.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro, its characters, etc. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Ryo sighed as he flipped the last page of his photo album and closed the said thing.

"Ryo~!" A sing-song a voice came from behind him.

"Ohayo, Manami," he greeted as she came into the living room where he was seated and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, before I forget…!" she suddenly said while sitting next to him.

"Yes?" he inquired, curious as to what his wife had to say.

"Kaho-chan called earlier this morning," she told him as she wore a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh? And, what did she have to say?" he asked, curious as to what his long time friend wanted.

"She invited us to dinner!" Manami exclaimed as she looked up at her husband and leaned against his shoulder, holding his hand.

"Well, we could go, ne? What's the date and time?" he answered as he came to a conclusion. He hadn't seen his friend for some time now. Not since she and Tsukimori had been married about a year or so ago.

His wife beamed. "Wonderful! I'll go call Kaho-chan then and let her know," Manami informed Ryo as she quickly got up from the couch untangling herself from Ryo's arm which he had draped around her, and headed towards the kitchen where the phone was located.

As she left, Ryo re-called the last time he had seen his high school friend. It was around a year or so ago when he had been the best man in their wedding, despite Len's protests. They had looked so happy together. He had even seen Tsukimori-kun smile!

Ryo quietly laughed to himself as he recalled all that had happened. Then there was how he met his wife, Manami. He knew he had fallen in love with Kahoko. But she only saw him as a friend, he knew. She eventually realized she loved Tsukimori-kun which, to everybody else, was quite obvious. The only two who didn't realize this were the two oblivious lovers themselves. And, with this realization, she left almost all of the other concours participants heartbroken.

He chuckled softly, remembering the uproar that occurred when Amou-san published a picture of the two violinists holding hands in the park in their school paper with a caption that said: '_The Violin Romance! True at last!_' He had given Kahoko up after her realization when he finally confessed to her and she apologized saying there was someone else she liked and only saw him as a friend.

Then Manami had confessed to him, the day after he had confessed to Kaho. She had approached him right after soccer practice where he had been scolded for not focusing at all! He had accepted, deciding to give her a chance. And now, he had a wonderful wife. In fact, they were celebrating their first anniversary tomorrow.

Ryo smiled, thinking of the piano piece he had composed for her.

"What are you so happy about?" Manami playfully asked as she came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just going down memory lane…" He chuckled, getting up from the couch to face Manami.

"Well, you don't mind going to the Tsukimoris place tomorrow then, do you?" Manami asked.

"Tomorrow?! But, tomorrow's our anniversary…" He sighed scratching his head.

"But… It would be better if we spent time with friends, ne? Besides, did you forget? We got married on the same day!" Manami laughed but then immediately switched to puppy dog eyes and looked at Ryo innocently. Ryo DID remember but he just chose to forget since he didn't want to share the date with a certain someone. Not Kahoko, mind you. Someone else.

"God, you know I can't say no when you do that!" Ryo sighed in exasperation as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll take that as a yes then! I already told them we could go anyways! At seven sharp." She laughed as she dawned a coat and began to walk out the front door, grabbing an umbrella on the way as she noticed it had begun to rain.

"Where are you going?" he inquired as he noticed her leaving.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm meeting Mio today," she replied, looking at her husband as if he was from another planet. Ever since Mio and Manami had met during the concours, they had become best friends, who did literally everything together. So it was no surprise that today she was going to meet Mio.

"Alright, but don't catch cold…" He sighed as she began to walk down the block.

He decided now was the best time to practice the piece he had composed.

Memories, is what he called it. It started out Mezzo Forte and kept that tempo for quite a while before doing a crescendo to Forte and dropping down back to Mezzo forte. It kept this pattern for a good three minutes before dropping down to Piano and coming back up to Mezzo Forte and finishing with a big crescendo, at Forte. It was a very simple song, but he thought it would be able to convey many things depending on how the audience interprets it. It could be the ups and downs of life, like a rollercoaster, a sentimental song, or perhaps something entirely different…

---

Ryo sighed, as he headed back to the kitchen which was located down the hall from the sound-proof practice rooms which held a beautiful grand piano in the center. With multiple bookshelves lining the walls that held many music sheets, just waiting to be played.

He had been getting hungry and decided he had perfected the song at last after playing for some hours on end.

He groaned as he opened the fridge which held a lone bottle of orange juice that was located in the door of the fridge. He decided it was better than nothing as he reached for the bottle.

After he finished pouring himself a glass of orange juice filled to the brim, he carefully lifted the glass that threatened to overflow at any moment, and sipped just enough so that when he walked into the living room it wouldn't spill over.

Entering the living room, he replayed his song, Memories over and over in his head so that he had the melody down, though his hands had memorized the piece already. So that they would dance across the keyboard without him having to think about it at all and yet still produce such a flawless and perfect sound.

Ryo sipped his drink as he sat in his armchair which was located next to the couch where he had been earlier this morning. Picking up the remote to the T.V., he began to flip through channels. Looking for something even remotely interesting, and much to his dismay, there was nothing.

Frowning, he got up from the couch, finished his glass of orange juice, and walked out the front door headed to the park after he placed his glass in the dishwasher.

He wasn't five steps from the door when he saw Manami coming down the block with bags in hand and Mio and…Fuyuumi-san? Flanking both sides of her and each carrying bags of their own.

"Ryo-chan~!" He heard Manami call to him as she spotted him outside the door.

"Welcome back Manami. I see you brought company…" he stated as they unlocked the front gate and entered the yard where Ryo was located.

"H-hello… T-tsuchiura-sempai." Shoko stuttered while nodding her head in his direction and avoiding eye contact.

"Hello, Fuyuumi-san," he greeted, giving the younger girl a questioning look.

"Ne, ne! Don't forget about me Tsuchiura-kun!" Mio whined, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hello Mio." He laughed as he entered the house again. "Here, just place you're bags in there if you plan on staying awhile," he said as he motioned them to the closet.

"Ryo, shopping bags do not go into the closet. They're much too important!" she playfully scolded him as she placed her bags on the dining room table, quickly followed by Fuyuumi and Mio.

As the girls sat on the couch Oooh-ing and Ahhh-ing over little trinkets they had bought, Manami looked up and said, "Ryo, Guess what?"

"Hm?" He looked at his wife questionably.

"You remember Shimizu-kun, ne?"

"Yeah…" he answered. Who could forget that kouhai? Always falling asleep… He chuckled at the thought.

"He and Shoko-chan are engaged~!" Manami said in a sing-song voice as Shoko blushed a deep crimson.

"Eh?" He looked at Fuyuumi to see if it was true. The blush was all he needed to confirm it.

"Congratulations, Fuyuumi-san." He congratulated her as he gave her a pat on the head and walked over to his arm chair.

"A-arigatou… T-tsuchiura-sempai…" She stammered, turning an even darker shade of red if that's possible, looking down at her hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Gomen, Manami-chan, Tsuchiura-kun! I really have to go…" Mio sighed, as she looked at the clock a few hours later.

"A-ano… I do… too… I-I have a dinner… date with Keiichi-kun." Fuyuumi managed to get out as she grabbed for her bags and headed to the door.

"Ok then! Thanks for coming Mio! And it was great to see you again Shoko-chan!" Manami said, as she escorted the two to the front gate.

Ryo looked at the clock. It had gotten considerably later then when he first checked at five and now it was eight. "It was nice seeing you again, Mio-san, Fuyuumi-san." He said, as he waved to them from the doorway.

"I suppose we should eat then, ne?" Manami asked, looking at Ryo to check if he was hungry.

"Not really hungry," he lied as he began to head towards their bedroom. Manami sighed and nodded.

As she opened the door, she groaned to see there was only half of a bottle of Orange juice left in the fridge.

Closing the fridge, she headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Walking in, she found Ryo already fast asleep even though he had just gone up five minutes ago. Smiling down at her husband, she laid down next to him, letting sleep come.

**(To be continued… ^-^)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N: Thanks for reading~! Hope you enjoyed… If you have the time, please check out my other stories as well~!**

**A big thank you to all of my readers…!! I really appreciate you're support.**

'**Till next time,**

**~AnimeViolinist~**


	2. Others!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro

I looked at the clock, checking the time. It was 6:27 in the afternoon. I have thirty-three minutes until all Hell breaks loose. My wife, Kahoko, had decided, on a whim, to invite all of the former Seisou Concur participants. Including that bastard, Tsuchiara Ryoratarou.

"Len! Are you almost ready??" Kahoko asked, rushing into the room as she tried to put her hair in a bun.

"Let me help you with that…" I spun her around and helped her finish putting her hair up.

"Thank you." She stood on tip-toe and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. She walked out of the room, preparing the rest of the house for tonight. I slid my suit jacket on and joined her.

"Ne, Len, can you put this on the table?" She asked me, handing me a crème colored table cloth. I took it and headed to the dining room. As I spread the cloth across the length of the dining table, I heard a commotion in the kitchen.

"What happened?" I demanded as I pushed the kitchen door open looking for the source of what had happened.

"Gomenasai, Tsukimori-sama!" The head chef bowed to me as his assistants cleaned up something that appeared to have fallen. "The cake fell from the counter."

"Kahoko, the cake's gone!" I yelled back to the living room where I had left her, but glaring at the people in the kitchen at the same time.

"Eh?! What do you mean??" she asked, rushing into the kitchen.

"The cake fell," I answered, before the chef could.

"Oh… We'll I'll go order another one then." She smiled weakly as she walked to the phone in the kitchen and called the cake shop downtown.

--

"It'll be here in 35 minutes," she announced, heading back to the living room to finish up the preparations. I followed her out as the employees finished cleaning, relived to have escaped my endless glare that I had perfected in high-school.

--

"Ah, Manami-chan, Tsuchiura-kun! Long time no see!" I watched her greet my one time rival and his wife. The last time I had seen him was at our double wedding. Speaking up weddings, oh, God, did Kahoko look beautiful in that dress.

"Were glad you could make it." I shook Manami-san's hand and nodded at Tsuchiura-kun. "Take a seat in the living room." I gestured in the direction of the room. "We can wait there until the others come and join us."

"Others?! I thought…" I sighed. Obviously the moronic green-headed fool had not been informed.

"You thought it was just us." I finished his sentence for him, as he trailed off. He glared at me but nodded.

"Oh? I didn't tell you, Ryo-chan?" Manami-san looked at him innocently. He shook his head, utterly confused.

"The rest of the concour participants are coming to." Kahoko chimed in, leading the way to the room, seeing as nobody was moving from the doorway. Everybody quickly followed suit and they were soon in the living room of the Tsukimori household.

They all took a seat, then Kahoko and I on one couch, and the Tsuchiuras on another. Manami-san and Kahoko were chatting animatedly while Tsuchiura-kun looked anywhere but at each other. Until there was no where else to look, that was. I openly glared at the offending male across the room as he glared back at me. I truly hated this guy. He almost took _my_ Kahoko away from me… Fortunately, as the tension in the air grew, although, Kaho and Manami-san were oblivious, the door bell rang.

--

"Good Evening, Kahoko-san, Tsukimori-san." Yunoki nodded at both of us as Kaho opened the door. "This is my wife Yunoki Yuri" He added, gesturing to the lady beside him.

"Why, hello Yuri-san, Yunoki-senpai." Kahoko smiled, though it was obviously a forced smile, and shook their hands. I proceeded to show them to the living room where are first guests had arrived.

--

"Hello, Yunoki-senpai, and…?" Tsuchiara-kun greeted them, though he trailed off when he found he didn't know the lady's name.

"This is Yuri-san. My wife." Yunoki introduced us to her.

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Yuri smiled and bowed before sitting in a recliner chair.  
=====================================================================================

**A/N: I apologize for the late and short chapter… ^^; **

**If you have any ideas for the dinner party, please let me know… Otherwise this story may be on Hiatus until I think of something. T.T**


	3. Red and Blue Guitars

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro, or any of Guitar Heroes products.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The other participants arrived one by one, each exchanging the same pleasantries. "Hello! It's great to see you again!" So on, and so forth. I glanced around the now full living room where everybody was gathered. Tsuchiura and Hihara-senpai were chatting about what seemed to be last week's soccer games. Kahoko, Fuyuumi-san, Manami-san, and Yuri-san were sitting on the couch and laughing about something that must have been extremely funny, because their faces where red from laughing, and gasping for breath. Shimizu-san was sitting in the beige recliner and lazily watching everybody. I slightly smiled seeing as everybody was enjoying themselves. I mean, I wouldn't be a good host if that was the case, right?

My smile disappeared as quickly as it came when I noticed Yunoki-senpai wasn't there. I looked to my left, then right. On my right, and walking towards me where I stood by our fireplace was the violet haired man.

"Yunoki-senpai, I hope you're enjoying you're self," I greeted him, as he reached where I was and leaned against the wall, observing everybody like I had been doing just moments ago.

"Of course, Tsukimori-kun. It's very nice seeing everybody again." He smiled at no one in particular and walked over to our fifty inch flat screen which hung upon the opposite wall of the fireplace. "You have a nice TV…" he commented, looking it over. "And you have a Wii, I see." He nodded in approval.

"Ah, yes. Kahoko insisted we buy one," I replied, following him over to the TV.

"It just so happens I brought something for the two of you." He snapped his fingers and three people suddenly filed into the living room, seemingly coming from nowhere. Two of them carried a box about the size of a violin case. While one carried a package the size of a small book.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up at the sudden intrusion, confused as to who they were.

"Yunoki-senpai, what is this?" I asked looking at the men who had just come in, quite confused.

"Oh, just a little surprise gift, my friend." He smiled at me and looked at the men. He nodded, signaling something. I immediately became suspicious of his motives.

"Eh? What are these for, Yunoki-senpai??" Kahoko also inquired, walking over to join us as we stood in front of the boxes.

Yunoki just flipped his hair, causing Yuri-san to blush, and handed me the smaller of the packages. I thanked him and looked at what he had handed me.

It read, '**Guitar Hero III Legends of Rock**'. I gaped at the game that was meant for the Wii. Kahoko glanced over my shoulder, and her eyes widened.

"T-thank you, Yunoki-senpai!" She smiled at him and nodded.

"Oh, but I'm not done!" He had one of his men hand me a bigger box. I looked at it. This one was a blue guitar. Not a real one, mind you. Apparently this one is meant for the Wii, an addition on to Guitar Hero. I blinked in surprise and thanked him, wondering what in the world we would use these for. Yunoki nodded and handed Kahoko the last box. Inside was a red guitar. Now, we had _two_ guitars that were of no use to us.

Kazuki walked over to us and looked at the gifts like a child in a candy store.

"Sugoi! I've always wanted to try that game!" He laughed, beckoning to Tsuchiura to join him in seeing what was in the boxes.

"Eh? Oh… Well that looks interesting." The green-headed fool sighed, taking a long look at what Hihara was showing him.

Kahoko walked back over to the couch and said, "Ne, ne! Why don't you guys try it? At least until dinner-time!" She smiled innocently, as she had no idea what she was proposing. Me?! A musical genius, play a video game that had no musical value whatsoever? You must be kidding me.

"Sounds good!" Hihara grinned, popping the disc into the Wii.

"I … may as well try." Shimizu yawned, sleepily, but picked up the red guitar. Everybody looked at him in surprise, wondering what had possessed the blonde to play all of a sudden.

"Great, let's go!" Hihara smiled, scanning through the play-list on the game. "How about this one?" He asked Shimizu, pointing at the screen where Cliffs of Dover was listed under the hardest songs. Shimizu nodded and selected expert on the difficulty level.

"Eh? Are you sure about that, Shimizu-san?" Tsuchiura asked, eyes wide, obviously wondering if he could pull it off.

"Hai, senpai."

"Let the game begin!" Hihara yelled out as the first notes appeared on the screen.

Fuyuumi-san cheered Shimizu on as he hit every note with ease, and eyes half-closed. Hihara struggled to hit his notes and the lack of skill was obvious, even to Kahoko who was cheering for both of them. Manami-san smiled and laughed as Hihara began to get flustered and hit random buttons. Whereas Tsuchiura and I stared in surprise at Shimizu's ability. I glanced over at Yunoki to see his reaction, and found him nodding to himself.

The song came to an end, and we, the audience, cheered and congratulated Shimizu, who had easily beaten Hihara.

"Behold, the Guitar God!" Hihara laughed good-naturedly and held up Shimizu's hand in victory. Shimizu smiled sleepily and nodded, heading back to his recliner after receiving a kiss from Fuyuumi-san.

"Ok, now it's Tsuchiura-kun's and Len's turn!" Kahoko announced, looking eager to see how we'd measure up to Shimizu's playing. I sighed, and picked up the guitar, ignoring Tsuchiura's groan of protest as Manami-san pushed him forward.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Ha ha, well, this took an interesting turn if I do say so myself. Who'd think? Are respected, and dignified musicians playing Guitar Hero? XD

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please stay tuned, I look forward to seeing you again. ^-^

'Till next time,

~AnimeViolinist~


	4. Begin

Tsuchiara and I looekd at eachother, and suddenly are reluncante to play, turned into a hard determination to beat the other. Yes, we were still in violin. But only in music.

I picked up Shimizu-sans guitar while Tsuchiara picked up the blue one. In the background, I could hear Kahoko cheering for me, Manami-san cheering for Tsuchiara, Fuyuumi-san quietly cheering for no-one in particular, and silence from Yunoki-senpais, Yume-sans, and Shimizu-sans corner.

Tsuchiara selected two-player mode and began to scroll through the playlist of songs. We went through it, once, twice, fighting over which song to play.

"This one." He'd would say, pointing at the screen.

"No." I would quickly begin scrolling through the songs again.

"How about this?" Yume-san walked over and pointed at a song. Hit Me With Your Best Shot, By Pat Benetar.

I nodded selected that song. Yunoki-senpai somehow produced a microphone from behind his back, which Yume-san greatly accepted, thanking him with a kiss on his cheek. She set to work, plugging it in. I watched as she stood back up and held the microphone to her lips. She nodded at us, signaling she was ready and the song started.

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_That's O.K., lets see how you do it_

_Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_

_Fire away!_

It went like that for awhile, and while Tsuchiara and I fumbled around, hitting 25% of the notes, Yume-san hit every note perfectly. Everyone, even Shimizu-was cheering for her.

The song ended and Yume-san smiled triupmphantly, seeing as her score was better then Tsuchiaras score and my score. Combinded.

I sighed, while Tsuchiara congratulated her.

"Ah, Sumimasen, dinner is ready." A maid announced before bowing and returning to the kitchen.

--

I followed behind Kahoko as we led the others into the Dining room. Everyone sat down next to their partner and waited for someone to speak first.

I stayed silent while Kahoko spoke up.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight, it's wonderful seeing everyone again!" She smiled at everyone and they nodded in agreement.

"We hope you enjoy the food that's about to be brought out." I said, looking at the door to the kitchen where the food would apear from.

--

_A/N: I'm really sorry for the late (and short) update! xP _

_I'll try and update more quickly from now on(though... I'll need some reminding.) ^^;_

_Happy Holidays Minna-san!_

_~AnimeViolinist~_


End file.
